


I Need That Fire ~ Just To Know That I'm Awake

by xXLunaXx



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXLunaXx/pseuds/xXLunaXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU</p><p>Amberle meets Eretria at a Party. They don't seem to like each other at first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Fanfic and english is not my native language. The chapters will not be very long because I'm busy with school, sorry... Hope you enjoy anyway :)

"I should've stayed at home".

"Don't be silly Amberle, it's gonna be fun", Wil said, smiling at her. 

Friday night. A friend of Wil threw a huge house party he didn't want to miss. His best friend Amberle lay on the couch the whole day, eating chocolate and watching tv because her crush rejected her yesterday. That's why he couldn't resist to take Amberle with him to the party. She desperately needed some distraction from everything going on inside her head right now.

They approached the house and you could already hear people talking and singing. 

As they walked in, Wil turned to Amberle: " I'm going to look for a friend, alright?"

She gave him a worried look: " Yeah, sure. Have fun Wil!"

He walked away and Amberle was alone, surrounded by people she didn't know. Maybe a drink will help her to relax.  
She grabbed a cocktail, turned left and bumbed right into a girl with dark brown hair and deep brown big eyes that were staring right into hers. 

"Why the hell are you staring at me?! Your cocktail is all over my top!" The girl looked pissed at Amberle. Everybody watched them.

"Oh my- oh my god! I'm so sorry! I don't know how that happened, really, I-" she replied and her face turned red. 

"Ugh. Whatever..." The girl gave her one last angry stare, then she turned around and walked towards the bathroom. 

Amberle tried to ignore the people staring and made her way through the crowd until she reached the back yard where she took a few deep breaths. She zoned out. Why did Wil persuade her to join him and this awful party with awful people who have pretty dark brown eyes... Wait what? The girl was being mean to her even tho she apologized, how rude. Amberle sighed and stayed outside for a while. 

"It's freezing, what are you doing out here Am?"

She turned around and saw Wil looking concerned. 

"I'm fine. Why are you out here?"

"Well I couldn't find you and we wanted to play spin the bottle. Wanna join?" 

Amberle hesitated but then nodded, "Okay. But only for a bit..." 

They walked upstairs and into Brandon's room, he was the friend who threw the party. A few guys and girls were sitting on the floor including- The girl she spilled her drink on! Only wearing a black bra and black jeans. She was staring at her a little bit insecure. 

Brandon noticed them and said: "So you already know Eretria, Amberle?"

Amberle gulped and said: "Yes, I do".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spin the bottle time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my first Fanfic and english is not my native language. The chapters will not be very long because I'm busy with school, sorry... Hope you enjoy anyway :)

We sat in a circle on the floor. Brandon held an empty beer bottle in his hand. 

"Okay, let's get started. The bottle decides who has to kiss Wil!" 

He spun the bottle and everybody stared at it. The bottle went slower and stopped at a girl that Amberle didn't know. Not like Wil, he had a big grin on his face.

A guy said: "Lucky guy! You're allowed to kiss Halyey!" 

Hayley turned red. Wil smirked, leaned in and gave her a kiss on the mouth. 

Everybody hooted and laughed while Amberle still glanced at Eretria from time to time. So that was her name. Instead of borrowing a shirt she just took it off. Eretria seemed to have a lot self-esteem. And a really good body...

Amberle shook her head lightly. 

Wil announced: "The one who the bottle stops at has to kiss with Amberle!" 

"What?" Amberle was shocked and wanted to protest but it was her own fault, she joined to make Wil happy.

The bottle slowed down and after what felt like hours it finally stopped. Amberle looked up. It was Eretria. She had to kiss Eretria! Damn fate.  
They didn't move. Actually no one moved. Eretria gave her a challenging look. 

Wil wanted to say something but Amberle was first: "Let's get this over with".  
She felt weird, she was kinda nervous. A strange feeling. Both leaned in, the whole room was silent.

Eretria closed her eyes and her soft lips finally met Amberle's. A warm tingling feeling spreaded through her entire body. The kiss felt like an eternity and was- surprisingly good.

She opened her eyes, Eretria disengaged herself from Amberle, looking overwhelmed for a moment but then she grinned mischievous and leaned back.

Amberle wasn't feeling well. She felt vulnerable. Everyone was staring at her.

"I don't feel good Wil. See you tomorrow." She jumped up, ran out, down the stairs and on the street. 

What did just happen? It was annoying her. Those feelings. They weren't suppose to exist.

Suddenly someone touched her shoulder, without turning around she started talking: "You can stay Wil. I'm fine". 

"I'm not Wil."

Amberle was startled. It was Eretria, still in Bra and Jeans, a phone in her hand. 

"Wil said it's yours, princess."

Eretria handed her the phone and walked back to the house without saying another word. Amberle kept watching her until she disappeared in the crowd.  
Then she started to walk home. Phh... Princess!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my first Fanfic and english is not my native language. The chapters will not be very long because I'm busy with school, sorry... Hope you enjoy anyway :)

Amberle woke up by the sound of her phone buzzing. Her hand slowly reached out for it. It was Wil.

"Hey Amberle, are you alright?"

"Morning Wil. I'm fine. I just had a drink too much."

"Oh okay. So it wasn't... anyone's fault?"

"Nope. Not yours and also not Eretria's if you think that."

"Well then I'm glad. She seemed weird after she came back to the party yesterday, idk."

"She was weird the whole time. Whatever."

"Maybe you're right, ttyl." 

Amberle stood up, stretched her arms, yawned and walked into the kitchen where she ate a bowl of cereal. 

She thought about yesterday. Eretria calling her princess. What the hell. What was the deal with that girl? For god sake. The kiss. The blood that was rushing through her veins way too fast. She stopped thinking about it and finished her breakfast.

Amberle still felt gross so she took her pyjamas off and got into the shower. The hot water was a blessing, she wanted to shower forever. 

After Amberle got out, she put on a black hoodie and jeans, sat on the couch and scrolled through her contacts while wondering if anyone got a new awkward party profile pic.  
She suddenly stopped at a certain number that was foreign to her. She hated having anonymus phone numbers so there was only one way to find out who that person was. 

"Hey. I found your number in my contacts but without a name... Do I know you? Amberle."

No answer. Not even after an hour.  
Amberle was sick of watching tv so she made her way to the library. 

The old bookshelves and couches reminded her of the good old times when she came here every day. Now it was maybe twice a month. How the times changed.  
She chose a book and made herself comfortable. Amberle opened it and just wanted to start reading as her phone buzzed. 

"Hey. It's Eretria. I'm sorry okay. About how I reacted yesterday with the drink so I kinda stole your number as I brought you the phone and was wondering if you're around. We could have lunch."

Amberle froze. Eretria? Lunch?! This day was getting weirder and weirder. 

"Oh hi Eretria. We could meet at Allanon's Imbiss. At 2?"

"Sounds good. See you."

Amberle stared at the message for like another minute until she relaxed again and finally started reading her book. 

1:03pm

1:23pm

1:40pm

1:52pm. Crazy how time flies when you're reading, thought Amberle. 

She closed the book, put it back and started walking to the Imbiss. 

What was going to happen now? They have a nice funny talk, say goodbye and never see each other again? Or will Eretria be serious and annoyed? Amberle's heart started to beat faster and she took a deep breath before walking into the Imbiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my first Fanfic and english is not my native language. The chapters will not be very long because I'm busy with school, sorry... Hope you enjoy anyway :)

*Eretria*

Eretria watched Amberle walking through the door of Allanons Imbiss. Eretria couldn't help but keep staring at her as she walked over, with a little smile on her lips.

"Ehm hey Amberle! Take a seat". Eretria smiled.

"Hey. Yeah... " She sat down but looked uncomfortable. What Amberle didn't know was that she was really insecure herself right now.

They ordered ice cream and didn't say anything for like a minute. Eretria had to start this conversation, she invited Amberle.

"I know you think I'm a total idiot, and you wonder why I'm taking you out for lunch"

Amberle looked down and then back at Eretria again. 

"Yes I do. I wonder why you're taking me out for lunch. Just to say sorry about what happened at the party? It wasn't really a big deal. Although I'm kinda shocked that you actually stole my phone number."

Eretria sighed. She felt so embarassed, but also happy that Amberle was here.

"I- I know. I shouldn't have done that. But you seemed sad that evening and I made it worse with me screaming at you and giving you a disgusting kiss." 

"Don't think that I hate you now. I mean I don't even know you. What are we doing here? Why didn't you just leave me alone, I'm only a stranger. You're right about the screaming but it happens." 

"I don't know... I'm sorry I didn't text you who I was but I was still sleeping the morning after the party so you were faster." 

Amberle nodded and ate her ice cream. Eretria tried to smile. What was she thinking? This was awkward and her hands were sweating.  
They finished their cakes not saying anything.

Amberle took out her wallet but Eretria was faster and paid. That was the least she could do.

They walked out of the Imbiss.

"Thanks for inviting me Eretria. I'm glad we talked. We're cool now okay?"

"Okay yep. That's good. It was nice talking to you..."

"See you!" 

Amberle just wanted to turn around and walk away when she said: 

"By the way, the kiss wasn't disgusting."

Then she was gone. 

Eretria also headed home, she was blushing and her stomach flipped. That feeling was there the whole time at the Imbiss too. She hadn't felt it in a long time. She suddenly frowned and stopped walking. Oh no. It just hit her. Was she in love? With Amberle?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my last chapter because I don't have enough time to keep this going and my english is not good enough. Hope you like this last chapter :)

*Amberle* 

 

Amberle took a look at the clock. 11:14 pm. She couldn't sleep. She thought about Eretria the whole evening and that she was madly in love with her. She didn't want to deny it anymore. Everytime Amberle looked into Eretria's eyes it made her heart skip a beat.

She glanced at her phone. What if... 

"Hey Eretria... I know it sounds weird but do you want to come over and watch some tv or talk?"

Amberle sent the message away and was shocked that she really just asked her to come over. At her house. At night. What a bad idea.

"I'd love to but- where do you live?"

Amberle let out a little scream and sent Eretria her adress.

"Be there in 10 min. :)"

Should she change her comfy sweater into something more chic?  
No, she didn't care. 

After 10 min Amberle heard the doorbell ring. She jumped up, ran to the front door and opened it slowly.

Eretria was standing right infront of her wearing cozy jogging pants and an oversized shirt and she looked hot. Amberle forgot how to talk for a moment.

"Do you want to come in?" 

Eretria didn't answer she stepped in, pushed Amberle softly against the wall and started kissing her intently and gently.

Amberle groaned when her lips were meeting Eretria's. After a few seconds of moving against each other’s lips, Amberle opened her mouth and licked Eretria's bottom lip, then nibbled it before beginning to pull away.

"What are you doing?", she asked, feeling her face turn red.

"The right thing.", answered Eretria.

Amberle smiled, took Eretria's hand and pulled her into her bedroom where they fell onto the bed together, Eretria sitting on top of Amberle. 

She raised her hand and placed it softly on Eretria's face, gently rubbing her cheek with her thumb. 

Eretria leaned in and started kissing Amberle passionately. She slipped her tongue into her mouth, sliding it around Amberle's tongue. She could feel the smirk as her kiss turned into a bite.

They looked into each others eyes for a moment then both started to giggle. This was the start of something really awesome and they both knew.


End file.
